Secrets that wont be hidden
by Fire Ice Conlon
Summary: Medda has hired 5 new dancers and the newsies can't resisit the new girls. One of the girls is holding back on secerts that if emerge fromt he shadows will destroy friendship and loves and even end lives. Is the gang strong to hold on or will only the wor


I do not own the newsies and I sort of own the other characters... I do own Bridget.  
  
Chapter 1: The dancers  
  
"Okay boys I need you to help me out. I have five new dancers and I was wondering if you could help them out. They don't have friends beside themselves in New York. Now they are dancing tonight and then afterwards maybe you could have some drinks with them. They are real good and they have great personalities. Well for of them do. One is a little iffy. But they are good girls. Wait till you see their show. It's amazing. The way they move and sing." Medda said as she sat down at the bar with Jack, Spot, Davey, Mush, Race, and Blink.  
"Well Medda no offense but the girls you hire are usually ugly. I mean ugly. Yes they always have talent but ugly. Cant you get some hot ones?" Spot asked with a smirk.  
"These girls are pretty. Trust me. The prettiest girls I have ever hired. Now there names are Jenn, Bridget, Ann Marie, Brittany, and Casey. There style isn't something that is seen a lot. They are crazy and just have fun. What do you say?" The six boys looked at each other and nodded. "Oh thank you so much! They will be here in about two hours if you want to wait but if not the show is at eight like always. Be here. If you don't show up then you will pay so much." Medda made a fist and stuck out her tongue. At that point Sarah walked through the doors.  
"Jacky-boy!" Sarah ran and hugged jack. "It's been forever. All I could think about was you Jack when I was at Missy's. Oh Boston was so boring without my baby." Sarah kissed Jack's check. "Oh boy did I miss you. I wanted to see you so badly. I can't believe we went a whole month without seeing each other. I love you." Sarah kissed Jack again. Jack looked at Spot and rolled his eyes.  
Sarah was great and all but she was clingy and the month without Sarah he actually got to hang out with his friends and do guy stuff. Sarah wasn't there making him doing everything with her. He thought he loved her but he was having second thoughts. He really enjoyed the month. Peaceful and Poker. He had met some really interesting girls while she was away anyway. Some girls that interested him a lot.  
"I've been thinking Cowboy. I am ready," Sarah whispered in Jack's ear. Jack's eyes widened and he smiled. "Tonight. After Medda's show." Sarah jumped off Jack's lap. "I am gonna go talk to Medda. Catch you later baby." Sarah kissed Jack on there cheek and walked off.  
"What Sarah whispered to you?" Davey asked.  
"Oh nothing. Nothing big anyway." Jack looked away to hide his smile.  
  
"Hey Medda!" Sarah yelled. Medda came out of her dressing room.  
"Oh my God Sarah! Your back! I can't imagine the look on Jacks face. Oh he must have been so happy." Medda hugged Sarah. "I've needed a good waitress around here. And you were one of my best. I caught Marshy stealing out of the bar register. And I had to let Mandy and Alex go. They just lost all their talent and I was loosing my customers. Oh wipe that look off your face. I hired five, yes five, new dancers. And get this they act together and they don't just sing. They dance and really get into it. Oh yay you'll be here for their first show. It's tonight. Can you start work tonight? I am expecting a big crowd my dear."  
"Wow Medda slow down and yes I can start tonight. Oh I can't wait to see these girls. Though that is a shame about Mandy, Marshy, and Alex. I loved those girls so much. They were three of my best friends. But what can you do. That's show business!" Medda and Sarah both laughed. "Okay I have to go home and get ready. I'll be back at seven. What time do the girls get here?"  
"Two. They will be rehearsing until 7. You can go upstairs and look at their outfits that they dropped off yesterday. Go go go go go go go." Medda chased Sarah up the stairs. "Third door on the left." Sarah ran to the door and opened.  
"They are gonna wear that?" Sarah asked mouth open wide. "That's barely anything! Did you hire whores?" Medda laughed and put her hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Jack isn't gonna be coming to any of their shows you can count on that." Sarah turned around and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Sarah I can't, not go. Medda asked me to. I have to. Sarah I am not gonna just show up because of what they are wearing. Sarah anyway Medda's girls are usually ugly and if they have as slutty outfits as you say it must because they are mad ugly. Don't worry Sarah.... I.... Love you." Jack Hugged Sarah. "Don't worry." Sarah sighed.  
"Awww look at the happy couple," Someone said from behind them. They all turned to see who it was. The girl who spoke stood about 5'8. She had brown hair that fell to her shoulder and pin straight with golden streaks. Her eyes were a piercing green. She had a curvy figure.  
"We're really early but we had to move out early today and we can't wonder then streets with all this crap now can we?" Now this girl was about 5'10 with brown eyes and dirty blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail.  
"You the dancers?" Sarah asked. Sarah eyed all five girls up and down.  
"Guess you can say that. I'm Jenn," the girl that was about 5"10 said. "That is Ann Marie." Jenn pointed to the first girl that spoke. "This here is Brittany." The girl Jenn pointed to was about 5'5 with blond and I mean blond wavy hair. That fell past her shoulders. Her eyes were also green but a lighter green then Ann Maries. "That one is Casey." This girl that Jenn pointed to was about 5'7 and had long blonde hair that fell to just a over her butt. Her hair was straight. She had blue eyes and was tan. She was skinny. Barely any figure but just enough to make guys heads turn. "And she is Bridget." This girl was short. Only stood 5'2 with long auburn colored hair. That curled to the mid of her back. She was as Irish as they come. Her eyes were crystal blue. She had not that curvy of a figure except for her chest. "You gonna introduce yourself at all?"  
"I'm Jack. Leader of the Manhattan Newsies. This is my girl Sarah."  
"I'm Kid Blink or just Blink for short."  
"I'm racetrack. If you like the tracks just follow me and call me Race."  
"I'm Mush."  
"I'm Spot. I am leader of the Brooklyn Newsies."  
"And that would leave me Davey." 


End file.
